Titanic and her sister ships in Equestria
by Foster2017
Summary: The story after the three most famous ship of the White Star Line disappear from the water after some bad time for the Titanic as she entered the ocean first of her sister ship in 1912 then it was Britannic by a mine or a torpedo in 1916 an last it was Olympic that got scrapped In 1935 but now instead of they being in the ocean they are all together in a place called Equestria.


The story after the three most famous ship of the White Star Line disappear from the water after some bad time for the Titanic as she was the first ship to enter into the bottom of the ocean on 14 April 1912 but a few years after it was her sister ship Britannic sunk in the first world war on 24 November 1916 by a mine or a torpedo she was the second ship that went to the bottom of the ocean and the last liner of the company was Royal Mail Ship Olympic but she did a 24 years service before getting scrapped in 1935 but now all three sister ship are reunites together as one of the biggest ship Equestria has seen.

Equestria.

As the company open it offices up to the public so they can start selling tickets for the maiden voyage for the three sister ship which is name of three God back on Earth, but the company name is already getting around the country because of the news papers showing a gray Alicorn pony with a black mane and tail and his cutie mark is a blueprint and his name is Thomas Andrew the owner of The company and the builder of the three ships and next to him was a black Pegasus pony with gray mane and tail and his cutie mark is a ship wheel and his name is Captain Edward John Smith who is in charge of the crews on titanic and next to him is a white unicorn pony with black mane and tail and his cutie mark is a compass and his name is Captain Herbert James Haddock who is in charge of the Olympic after Captain Smith got to be the captain of the Royal Mail Ship Titanic and next to the Olympic captain was the Britannic captain as he was a light blue pagesus and his mane and tail are both black and his cutie mark was a flags that has different meanings to them and his name is Captain Charles Alfred Bartlett and he is in charge of the Britannic crews but the ship's maiden voyage it not unplace to next month so every pony don't need to rush around trying to buy the ticket for the unbreakable ship's.

Thomas Andrews POV.

As I was called by the guards outside of the office by one of my man's tell me, so I went an see what they want as I have already meet the Royal family that allows me to put the company up to run and they said yes. But I was surprised to see them here once again.

"Good afternoon Celestia well please follow me to my office. I said to them both because I was wondering why they turn up to see me again.

"Good afternoon to Thomas and I bet you are wondering why we are here. Celestia said to me as I made them a cup of tea each.

"Yes I was princess. I said to her as she was surprised to see that I has made her and her sister a nice tea.

"I was wondering with my student Twilight Sparkle working to hard on the report I has been getting, I was wondering if you can give seven first class ticket to her and her friends if that find with you? Celestia said to me as she was wondering if that might let her students relaxed some more on board the biggest ship in Equestria.

"I will give you the seven first class ticket Celestia and in the return I would love to has you and your sister on board the ship of dream with me? I said to them as I would like to know more about them so I can see if I can ask them out because I am a Alicorn as well.

"That can be a deal then Thomas but the ship I like my student and her friends include spike to be on the ship of dream as well. Celestia said to me as I was happy to give her nine first class ticket show she can send them to her student and her friends but she send the other two back to her room show she can give one to her sister.

"I would like to see you and your sister along with your student and her friends include spike in the morning so I can give you lot a tour around the ship of dream if that find with you celestia?. I said to her as she was surprised to hear this from me because I don't give tour around the ship's I build until they are on board the ship on it first day at sea.

"That will be fine by me Thomas but you has to wright to Twilight by yourself as I got my duty to start with. Celestia said to me as I blow down to her after she left I start to wright a letter toward Twilight and her friends include spike who I don't know who that is. But as I got my own pet which is a golden eagle which is name Saphira because of her kindness toward her owner an her friends."all right Sapirha I would like you to send this of to Twilight please. I said to her but I was shocked as she understands my voice as some animals don't talk at all.

"Will do said to me but as I was just wondering how in the world did she was talk? But she all really of to find Twilight Sparkle who is the element of magic and she is the princess faithful student. But I can tell see be in a shock to hear about this tour on board the ship of dream but if we still have time I will show them around the Olympic and Britannic as well that only if we has the time to do it. But after all I am impressed with my workers who down well to build these big ship by hand and the equipment we have in port in Northern Ireland. But as I just sat back in my chair to relaxed for the day after some hard work from the morning. But I am still learning about this new form I am in. But the one thing a like about it is magic because it can make life so much easier then on Earth. Even as I been given a room in the castle but I still used a tent that I set up that is not to far way from the ship port but it in the middle of the grass that is not to far from the sea that the ship's are park at, but I always enjoy the night sky as it can help me relaxed more on my own but as was enjoying the peaceful land around me, I was surprised to see Luna next to me as she was surprised to be seeing me looking at the night sky instead of sleeping in the castle.

"Enjoying the sky are you Thomas? Luna said to me as I was wondering why she hear not in the castle.

"Yes I am Luna because it can help me relaxed and sleep better at Night because of glow the stars give help a lot. I said to her but I can tell that she like that comment for some reason.

"If you like to see the star's better I know a much better and safer place then hear. Luna said to me as I like to know we're she on about.

"Sore but I still need to sleep as well you know. I said to her so as I stand next to her horn started to glow blue colour like her eye colour is and then..POP.. we just teleport to a much lighter place with stars just in front of us but as I turn to my right side now in front of me was the planet itself and I just realized where we are.

"I can see why you like it here Luna? I said to her as it was a dream that I want it when I was younger.

"Well it is a better area to feel more safer at and after all we are along. Luna said to me as she was blushing again.

"I can tell that as well Luna but I would like to know more about you and your sister so you two can share me as a single stallion after all. I said to her as I was much more calmer then before.

"Well I can tell you about what happened to me in the past... But it a bad one because I was turn into Nightmare Moon who is my darker side of me. Luna said to me as I was understand not to meet the bad side of her.

"But I would like to hear it another time Luna, because I am a bit tired now. I said to her as I can feel my body telling me I need to sleep.

"We can sleep here if you like? Luna said to me as I was wondering how we can sleep out in space?.

"That would be nice but we're can we find bed on the moon? I said to her but as her horn started to glow again then a..POP.. sound came out of nowhere and in front of us was a queen side bed that has stars on it slept.

"That would do it. I said to her as she join me in the bed but on the other side so I can enjoyed a night in space.


End file.
